


Messages

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is going into pon farr.  Sarek is not answering his calls, so he leaves messages for his father.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Vulcan word from that wonderful resource, the Vulcan Language Dictionary. I can't remember where I appropriated "Sa-Sa" from as a diminutive of "Samekh Sarek," so thank you, whoever you are!

Title: Messages  
Author: Ster Julie  
Codes: TOS; Spock, Sarek  
Rating: PG  
Part 1 of 1 – No, really, this is a one-shot. All plot bunnies will be sent to plot bunny heaven!

Summary: Spock is going into pon farr. Sarek is not answering his calls, so he leaves messages for his father.

\--ooOoo-

1\. Greetings, Father. It is imperative that I speak with you at your first opportunity. I… I believe… I have reason to believe that I am entering into pon farr. I have many questions. 

2\. Samekh? Samekh, it is I, Spohkh. Please, Samekh, I have many questions. I do not sense T'Pring in my mind at all. The link is dormant. I do not know if she knows of my need. Who makes the arrangements for us, Samekh? Please, please pick up. Please put aside our differences and talk to me. Samekh?

 

3\. Samekh, our ship is on course for Vulcan. We should make planetfall in three days. Samekh, how am I to endure this wait? Please return my call. I need you.

4\. Samekh, I went ahead and called T'Pau myself to make the arrangements. She said will summon T'Pring to koon-ut kali-fee. Please forgive the lack of video with this message. I… I destroyed my monitor in a fit of anger. Samekh, what can I do to keep the madness at bay? Sa-Sa, please, please return my call! I am so… so anxious. I am frightened. Sa-Sa!

 

5\. We are in orbit. I am about to beam down to the ancestral lands. Will you be there? Will you stand with me? Please stand with me, please! (Breathe, Spock. Take deep breaths. You can do it. Just hold on a little while longer.) My two friends are here and will stand with me so I won't be alone. Please be there.

6\. It is done. T'Pring dared the challenge. I battled my captain my friend. I gave T'Pring away. My captain is dead. I will turn myself in to the authorities for the murder of Captain Kirk. You will not be bothered by your vrekasht son again. Say farewell to Mother for me. Tell her I'm sorry. She was right all along about T'Pring. Live long and… Live long…

"Ponfo mirann," Sarek muttered as he viewed the messages. T'Pau had filled him in on what had happened at the ancestral grounds. Amanda had been right all along about that… about T'Pring…

As he read through Spock's messages, Sarek saw his son's growing anxiety and heard the disappointment, the madness building in his voice. Still, Sarek had his own stubborn pride which refused to acknowledge Spock as his son until the youth repented of his act of disobedience eighteen years prior.

Sarek gasped at the sudden pain in his side. His healer had sold Sarek that he needed to have the defect in his heart valve corrected if he hoped to live long and prosper. 

Holding fast to traditional ways of childrearing kept Sarek from his son. Tradition be damned, he thought as he considered the uncertainty of his own future. He would take the first step. He would reach out to Spock. 

Sarek composed a request to come out of retirement for the upcoming Babel conference. He knew that Enterprise would be shuttling the various ambassadors to the gathering. Sarek would try and make amends with Spock during that voyage. He would reclaim is son.

END

The sequel to this is, obviously, "Journey to Babel," so don't be looking for one from me. My plot bunny shotgun is loaded!


End file.
